Trollin' Bakura
by Yu-Den-Sei
Summary: 1st Fanfic Bakura didn't remember much of what happened on the set of Concrete Giraffes. He remembered his character Johnathon the gay elephant. What he doesn't remember is meeting his jealous stunt double. - Abridged Personailities , Trolling


Summary: Bakura didn't remember much of what happened on the set of Concrete Giraffes. He remembered his character Johnathon the gay elephant. What he doesn't remember is meeting his jealous stunt double.

Warning - umm Trolling?

Disclaimer: no

_ _-oo00O00oo-_ _

"Marik! Last time I'm gonna tell you to take it out."

"Wait up, Bakura. I'm almost to the climax!"

"It's starting to smell!"

"Shut up and wait!"

"Marik!"

"Okay! Fine you friggin' killjoy!" Marik said as he pause his computer game and headed for the kitchen. He sulked over to the slightly over-filled trash can, mumbling on the way there. He lifted of the bag inside of it and tied it together, making a gaging noise when he caught a sniff of the contents.

"Bakura! Did you kill another animal and stick it in the trash again?!" Marik yelled across the kitchen. Bakura gave a weak chuckle and took another sip from his tea.

"I'm pretty sure that was the dead animal I showed Rex and Weevil yesterday. Some type of bird, I believe..." Bakura answered trailing off.

"Well, try burying your kill instead of just tossing them in garbage like that!" Marik retorted. The blond carried the bag outside and tossed it as far as he could into the street. Marik gave a smirk when it landed even farther out then the last bag he threw out.

He walked back into Bakura's apartment to see Bakura reading a book. Something 'Monte Cristo' was all Marik got out of the name before the book was closed shut and slammed on the table. He stared at Bakura's now smirking face.

"Frig, Bakura you might of broken the coffee table! Although you don't drink coffee. Your always drinking tea. So you might of broken the tea table, Bakura!" Marik said. Bakura stood up and and walk over to the millenium laptop where Marik was originally playing. Marik tensed when he realized where he was going before following him.

"Yaoi Sims™?" Bakura asked to no one in particular. He unpaused the game and he watched as a blond and a whitette on screen were holding hands and smiling lovingly at eachother. Bakura gave a sigh and wondered what the 'big climax' in the game was gonna be. Then the two characters blush and they both leaned forward. Their lips just about to touch...

SLAM

Marik had ran into the room and slammed the laptop shut. Bakura blinked twice before turning to a blushing Marik.

"So, 'big climax' huh?" Bakura smirk. Marik felt his face flush more. He was about to retort with a reason but was cut off when Bakura put his hand up in front of him.

"Look, I don't wanna know. Just log out so I can check my email." Bakura said as he motioned for Marik to go to the computer. Marik flipped his hair and shoved Bakura out of the way. He leaned over the table. Giving Bakura a nice view of his ass. Not the Bakura was checking him out or anything.

"There! Now, if you don't mind I'm gonna go take a shower!" Marik declared after a moment of typing and clicking.

"As a matter of fact I do mind, Marik." Bakura stated as he moved to sit down in the chair.

"Well too bad!" Marik yelled as he ran off to the bathroom. "Bloody wanker." Bakura mumble once he logged into his account. He dragged the mouse across his screen, clicking on his email. Bakura blinked.

34 new emails

"Hmm." Bakura mused. He clicked on the 1st one and an ad for Yugiohs™ came out. Bakura thought about the solgan for a while. 'Its Yugi-lious!' Bakura sneered.

He deleted it and moved on to the next one. He clicked it and an advertisment for Dartz's Evil Council Of Doomination popped up. Bakura mused over the invitation. He clicked 'save' and moved one to the next email.

'Unknown' was the sender of the next email. Bakura never got messages that said 'unknown' on them before. Strange. Bakura clicked and read over the email.

' Bakura, I know you probably don't even know who I am. I was barely noticed on the set. But I'll have you know that I deserved that role! I worked hard as an actor to get to where I am now! You think your better just because you got the role as John! I'm John! '

-John'

Bakura read over it twice and then let out a throaty chuckle. He couldn't believe what he just read. Someone thinking they can act better than him. No one is better that him! He deleted the email and moved on to the next one.

'Unknown' it said. Again? Bakura wondered if it was the same person. He clicked on it and got his answer.

' Hey Bakura, some blond chick with a purple top told me to call you Florence. I thought 'fluffy' was your nickname. Or maybe Florence is your true name! Yes! Florence Fluffy Kura! I will not rest. -John'

Bakura glared at the name on the screen. He checked the rest of the emails. All of them were from John. Telling him how he sucks at acting like gay elephants, complaining about Bakura's hyigene, and asking for Marik's number once or twice.

He smirked when he was done. He then logged onto what used to be 'Arrow2daCardGame's account. Now it's 'ImGoingToBloodyMurderYou's account. (A:N: not a real account)

Bakura read over some new comments, chuckling at times for the creative minds that have subscribed to his channel.

He had only one nodification message.

' "Concrete Giraffes" has been flagged and removed from You-Tube. Please do not post any other offending videos.'

'Offending videos'? That video only consisted of Marik's stupidity! Bakura had over 20,000 views... and he enjoyed that Ra-damned attention!

He clicked to check who had flagged his video. He was ready to bloody kill at this point! He was gonna slit the throats of some small animals and use their organs to-

*beep*

Bakura blinked.

*beep*

Bakura dragged his mouse over the email button.

*beep*

3 new messages from 'unknown'

*beep*

Bakura didn't even have to click the messages to know that it was probably this John character.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Bakura wtahced as his inbox went from 6 messages to 58 messages. And still going.

John.

Bakura is gonna bloody murder someone.

ment here...


End file.
